The Path of Arc
by hitsuguya09
Summary: This story follows Jaune Arc in a new way. Jaune is young swordsman who is accepted to Beacon Academy for his exploits, but how will he walk the path set before him.


Jaune Arc's Prolog

Jaune sat alone on the roof of the only home he has ever known. Thinking of the next day and his acceptance to Beacon Academy. This troubled him for the reason as to why he was accepted to Beacon. Ever since he was young all he could remember was training under his father's unwavering watchful eye. Until three days ago.

He was hiking through the forest when he heard a women scream. Rushing to where he heard the scream from, he finds a women surrounded by three men.

"Get away from her now" he yells out.

The three men spin around due to the surprise of Jaune's yelling.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man in the middle demands.

"I am Jaune Arc, now step away from her, or I will have to stop you!" Jaune yells back.

By this time Jaune notices the two of the men are holding one short sword each, and the man in the middle is holding a two handed long sword. The two men holding short swords look to be about 5'7" and about 120 – 130 in weight. The one on the left had short bright orange hair and was missing his left ear. The man on the right had brown hair that came down over his eyes and down to his neck. The man with the long sword had gray hair that was only about two inches long, as well as a long horizontal scar that ran across his nose, he stood at about 5'10", and looked to about 150 lbs. All three men wore old tattered clothes. The women had long beautiful white hair, green eyes and wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans and black hiking boots. She was about 5'4" and looked to be about 110 lbs.

Upon taking a second look at the men instinctively Jaune removes his sword Corcea Mors from it sheath and opens Corcea Mors sheath into its shield form. Upon doing so the man in the middle begins stepping towards Jaune.

"My name is Darren. Kal, Jorren stay back and keep an eye on the girl. I'll deal with the boy" said Darren.

Darren charges at Jaune and swings straight down at him. Jaune raises his shield and blocks the strike with ease, then he side steps bringing his sword up above his head and slashes across Darren's torso, leaving a wide gash. Darren drops to the ground screaming in pain.

"Kill this piece of shit!" he screams at Kal and Jorren.

Kal dashes forward with his sword aimed at Jaune trying to stab him. Jaune knocks the sword away with Corcea Mors and slams his shield into Kal's face knocking him to the ground unconscious. While Jaune is fending Kal's attack, Jorren sneaks around behind Jaune. As soon as Kal hits the ground, Jorren slashes across Jaune's back making a long gash. Jaune spins around and slashes his sword through Jorren's stomach. Jorren drops his sword staggering backwards while trying to hold in his own guts. A few moments later he drops to the ground dead. Jaune rushes over to the women.

"Are you ok, what's your name?" Jaune asks.

"My name Is Helena, I'm ok" she says.

Ten minutes later the police arrive. Another hiker heard the scream and called the police. The detective that arrived on the scene asks Juane and Helena what had happened. They began the long process of filling the detective in on the details.

The next day at the police station after giving his written statement, Jaune is approached by a gentleman with white hair a pair of glasses and a green jacket.

"Excuse me my name is Professor Ozpin. Are you Jaune Arc, the young man who saved my niece yesterday?" Ozpin Says.

"Yes I am." said Jaune.

"Well as thanks for saving Helena and after hearing about your skill with a sword. I would like to invite you to join Beacon academy. So what do you say?" Ozpin asks.

Jaune thinks about the offer for a moment and then accepts Ozpin's offer.

Jaune shutters remembering what he had done. All he could do is relive that moment over and over again every time he closed eyes, but then remembers how grateful Helena and Professor Ozpin had been. He had done the right thing, but a part of him just couldn't agree with that statement. But he pushed all that aside and went back inside to finish packing for Beacon. All he could think about for tomorrow is what will people say about what he did.


End file.
